Seu Mais Fiel Admirador
by Ryou-sama
Summary: Um doce e solitário menino sonha em conquistar o belo capitão do time de futebol... Mesmo diante dos empecilhos o destino cuidará para que se unam, ou uma saúde frágil colocará tudo a perder? SHOUNEN AI, AldebaranxMu


_Como não poderia deixar de ser…_

Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Masami Kurumada e Toei CO.

Eu não ganho nada escrevendo, só uma dor na coluna...

Esta fic contém homossexualismo explicito! Se você de alguma forma se sente agredido ou desconfortável, por favor pare por aqui...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dedicatória:** Dedico esta fic a duas pessoas a quem devo muito...

Primeiramente à Tanko, minha amiga do coração com quem eu vivo trocando idéias e me incentivou a fazer esta fic...

E a Deneb, tão querida quanto, que luta pelos direitos dos tourocarneiristas e pelo nosso lugarzinho ao sol...

Palmas pra vocês!

**Seu Mais Fiel Admirador**

Mu fechava o armário da escola afoito, tentando sair dali o mais breve possível. Não iria cair novamente em tentação... Desta vez, dizia a si mesmo, não iria procurar os olhos dele e continuar a viver aquele amor platônico e impossível. Não sucumbiria aos desejos adolescentes e aos hormônios que fervilhavam todas as vezes que encarava aquele rosto...

Bateu a porta com força, virando-se na direção da sala do próximo horário. Mas toda a pressa foi em vão no instante em que os passos pesados ecoaram no amplo corredor. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para aquele que era o objeto de desejo dos jovens estudantes e Mu contemplou seu amor secreto.

Aldebaran era o jovem e promissor capitão do time de futebol do colégio. Seus passes sempre levavam o time à vitória e sua competência era recompensada com o cargo de maior respeito ocupado no time, e claro, com a camisa numero dez, aquela que apenas os melhores entre os melhores poderiam usar.Era também conhecido por seus romances, até mesmo com rapazes do time, com quem fazia muito sucesso.

Os cabelos lisos e compridos pareciam balançar à brisa leve na imaginação do ariano, enquanto o outro vinha pelo corredor em sua direção tão lindo em sua juventude.

Mas tão depressa quanto aparecera, o capitão se foi, deixando para trás, sem ao menos reparar, seu mais fiel admirador.

Mu suspirou, era sempre assim... Jamais se faria notar dentre as centenas de estudantes que cobiçavam o capitão, afinal nunca fora capaz de se sobressair em nada que fazia. Não era bom nos esportes: sofria de asma. Não falava bem em público e não fazia nenhuma atividade extra... Sua aptidão para exatas nunca lhe foram úteis a não ser para atender aos pedidos de cola nas provas...

Afinal, se conformava com a situação. Era melhor correr para a sala de aula antes que não pudesse mais entrar.

0ooOoo0

O dia já chegava ao fim na forma de um céu alaranjado pelo crepúsculo e as alegres conversas daqueles que, enfim, podiam ir para casa se faziam ouvir na saída do colégio. Talvez o único que não quisesse ir para casa verdadeiramente era Mu, que podia admirar seu Aldebaran sempre que podia quando tinha aulas.

A mochila pesada puxava seu corpo para trás, mal conseguindo caminhar direito. Ia passar reto pelas quadras mas novamente sucumbiu as tentações.

Aldebaran corria satisfeito enquanto o time tentava roubar a bola. Gritava algumas vezes caso alguém errasse o passe, mas logo conseguia recuperá-la, para delírio das meninas nas arquibancadas.

"Elas poderiam gritar mais baixo..."- O ciúme atacava, fazendo as bochechas alvas corarem de raiva.

"Ao menos elas demonstram o que sentem por ele..."- Foi a resposta que obteve de si mesmo. Era a mais pura verdade.

-Ei você!- Alguém chamou, fazendo com que Mu virasse a cabeça, levemente corado, na direção do rapaz que se aproximava.

-E...Eu?- apontou com o indicador para si mesmo, um tanto sem-graça.

-É, você! Não quer jogar?

Mu então percebeu que o jogo havia parado e todos olhavam fixamente para ele. Percorreu com os olhos os rostos suados dos colegas até parar subitamente nele. Aldebaran, que também olhava para o ariano com um sorriso convidativo que combinava tão bem com o rosto doce.

-Não posso...-Pigarreou, abaixando os olhos.- agora não dá...

Já se virava e olhava apressado para o relógio, como se tivesse um compromisso ao qual não pudesse faltar- Mesmo assim obrigado...- sorriu educadamente.

-Ah... Tudo bem cara... Que pena, faltava um no time do Deba...- E voltaram a correr atrás da bola, gritando e rindo de um jeito que Mu jamais fizera.

Sentia-se envergonhado pela covardia... Maldita saúde frágil que sempre o atrapalhava! Às vezes se sentia uma bonequinha de porcelana aos cuidados dos pais, sempre correndo risco de quebrar.

-Se minha mãe me visse jogando futebol, certamente morreria do coração...-Abanou a cabeça tristemente... Era sua sina... "Jamais teria o que quisesse"- sua cabeça adolescente teimava em dizer.

Saiu chutando uma pedrinha no caminho, distraído. Imaginava-se jogando futebol com Aldebaran, sorrindo com ele enquanto o via marcando o gol da vitória... Imaginava como seria bom ser alguém importante para qualquer outro que não tivesse o mesmo sangue que o seu correndo nas veias. E esse alguém tinha nome.

-Aldebaran...-chamou baixinho, no tom confidente dos apaixonados.

-Mu!!!- Vinha correndo apressada a professora de Física, em um desespero tal que Mu achou que ela não seria capaz de parar a tempo.- Graças a Deus eu te achei!

-Pois não?- Mu olhava enquanto a mulher recuperava o fôlego. Como sempre fora um aluno exemplar, os professores costumavam recorrer a ele para qualquer situação que fosse. Não que gostasse... Aliás, odiava ser sempre o que devia ler as respostas em voz alta. Mas não podia ser mal educado ao ponto de recusar ajuda.

-Mu eu preciso saber se você poderia acompanhar os estudos de um colega seu...- Inspirou profundamente antes de prosseguir.- Parece que ele precisa passar nas provas de Física se quiser continuar jogando no time da escola, mas... Pelo histórico escolar dele seria necessário um milagre...

O ariano disfarçou o riso. Os garotos dos times da escola não costumavam ser os mais espertos... Não que fossem burros ou desinteressados... Pelo contrário! Os esportes bem deveriam ajudar a oxigenar o cérebro, mas eles sempre estavam com as atenções voltadas para o campeonato interestadual ou para o jogo de quarta contra a escola rival... Não tinham tempo para pensar em física!

-E a senhora não pode acompanhá-lo por que...?

-Oh!... Sabe como é, não é?-disfarçou- eu tenho tanto trabalho... Provas, aulas... Sei que você é um bom menino e pode quebrar esse galho pra mim...

Mu suspirou-Tudo bem... Quem é o colega?

A professora abriu um enorme sorriso do mais puro alívio enquanto procurava entre os papéis que carregava, a lista de chamada.

-Deixe-me ver... Oh sim, aqui está!

Mu pegou a folha que lhe era estendida, lendo o nome que a mulher apontava. Não, não conhecia... Devia ser algum titular do time de basquete, que era menos popular, ou reserva do time de futebol que precisava garantir sua vaga...

-Tudo bem...

-Então posso avisar a ele?

-Pode sim... Tenho o dia livre amanhã...- "Que bobagem... Eu tenho TODOS os dias livres... Só fico estudando mesmo..."

-Ótimo!- ela batia palmas de alegria- Vou ligar para ele e avisar sobre a aula de amanhã.

Escreveu o endereço em um pedaço de caderno e se despediu, caminhando de volta para casa que era comodamente próxima ao colégio... Ao menos poderia se ocupar com outra coisa...

-Filho!- a mãe correu porta afora preocupada.- Oh, mas onde esteve? Porque demorou tanto?

A mãe de Mu sempre parecera ter mil braços que o entupiam de remédios e aparelhos para monitorar sua saúde toda vez que chegava da rua. Às vezes chegava a pensar que ele tinha uma saúde frágil porque a mãe queria... Imaginava coisas, exagerava... Já ouvira um médico brigar com ela, alegando que a asma era causada pelo nervosismo que ela mesma provocava, e não por um problema crônico...

-Uma professora me pediu para dar aulas particulares a um garoto da sala...

-Mas...- Ela abria a boca para reclamar, mexendo nervosamente das madeixas lilases que foram herdadas por Mu.

-Ele vai vir aqui mamãe... Pode ficar tranqüila!

Ela ainda resmungou um pouco, mas concordou.

Mu arrastou-se escada acima, deixando o material organizado sobre a escrivaninha. O fim de semana pedia passagem enquanto o peso dos dias que passaram, caíam sobre os ombros do ariano que se deixou ser embalado por um sono leve.

0oo0oo0

O som do telefone tocando insistentemente obrigou Mu a se levantar. Já passava das nove da manhã, mas a preguiça o mantinha na cama. A mãe também dormia, caso contrário já teria corrido para saber se o filho ainda estava vivo...

-Alô?

-Mu?Mu! Que bom que já está de pé!

-Pois não professora...?- A voz sonolenta de Mu custava a sair em um tom alto suficiente para se fazer ouvir.

-Bom... Não pude avisar ontem mas eu marquei a aula para as dez da manhã! Espero que seja um horário cômodo...

-Sim... Por mim está tudo bem... Vou esperá-lo então...

-Obrigada Mu!!

-Por nada...- E desligou o telefone, indo procurar uma roupa que pudesse vestir. Nunca havia recebido ninguém em casa, então não sabia bem o que fazer...

Arrumou o material sobre a mesa e sentou-se no sofá até ouvir o som da campainha tocando.

Levantou-se devagar, ainda sentido pelo sono que fora interrompido e girou a maçaneta levemente.

-Bom dia...- E olhou nos olhos do colega.

O coração quase saiu pela boca... Palpitava tão loucamente e Mu já nem sentia o chão sob seus pés... Como? O que significava aquilo??

-Aldebaran??- Exclamou abismado enquanto se agarrava à porta, seu único apoio.

-Olá! Bom dia professor!- O moreno saudou com um aceno de mãos alegre.

Tudo passava pela cabeça de Mu, mas nada se encaixava... Não... Não era o nome de Aldebaran que havia lido na lista de chamada... Mas do jeito que a professora estava, era muito provável que ela tenha se enganado.

"Oh destino... Porque me pregou uma peça dessas??"- Xingava enquanto finalmente fazia suas pernas lhe obedecerem e dava passagem.

-Po...Pode se sentar...- Arrastou a cadeira que ficava ao lado da sua, permitindo que o, agora, aluno se sentasse.-Então... Você precisa de ajuda em física...

-Ah pois é- Aldebaran coçou a cabeça, sem graça- eu nunca fui bom com cálculos...

-Acontece...- Mu tentava puxar assunto mas o nervosismo falava mais alto.- Que tal... Começarmos pela matéria do primeiro ano?

Tentava ganhar tempo... Assim que descartou a possibilidade de estar sonhando, imaginou que seria esta uma oportunidade para se declarar! Sim, claro! Esperaria um tempo... Talvez mais uma ou duas aulas... Então diria! Era tão simples...

-Simples na teoria...- Acabou pensando alto.

-Mas muito difícil na prática... Não sei como você consegue!- Aldebaran refazia o exercício que Mu ensinava.

Rapidamente o rosto do ariano assumiu um tom avermelhado. Tinha que policiar melhor a boca, antes que falasse alguma besteira! Droga, mas ele não ia mesmo se declarar?

"Droga Mu... Diga alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa!! Você fica aí parado só falando sobre física, um assunto que ele nem gosta! Vamos homem... Coragem... É só abrir a boca e falar!!"- O subconsciente praticamente berrava, exigindo uma atitude.

-Quer um copo d'água? – "Ahhh idiota! Que coisa mais idiota para se dizer!"

-Ah... -Aldebaran largou o lápis, esticando os braços de um jeito que fez o coração de Mu quase parar.- Seria bom... Anda fazendo um calor não é?

-Sim... Muito calor...

E tratou de levar logo a água e terminar a matéria... Não via a hora de falar o que sentia... Mas não hoje... Não dentro de casa daquele jeito... Tinha que ser bonito, romântico... Como em seus sonhos...

Os sonhos de Mu eram povoados por cenas românticas protagonizadas por ele e o colega. Imagens daquilo que não tinha... Que se tivesse coragem de falar talvez tivesse...

Talvez era uma constante em seu vocabulário... Devia ter uma foto dele ao lado dos sinônimos no dicionário.

-... E é assim que você calcula a aceleração!- Terminou, enquanto via o capitão terminando as contas no caderno.

-Deu certo! Nossa eu nunca acertava esses exercícios!- Aldebaran abriu um largo sorriso, puxando Mu pelos ombros e dando um abraço meio de lado que quase o fez desmaiar de alegria.

A visão do ariano chegou a ficar turva de tanta vergonha. O corpo de Aldebaran era quente e os braços fortes como imaginava. Havia ganho o dia!

-Acho... Acho que está na hora de você ir não é?-Mu se afastou do abraço constrangido.

-Sim... Muito obrigado mesmo, viu Mu?

Respirou fundo... Tinha que dizer algo em retribuição... Algo que o fizesse suspeitar sobre seus sentimentos... Mas acabou sorrindo apenas. Um sorriso largo e franco, de orgulho e satisfação.

A semana recomeçou e Mu trancava o armário com o cadeado quando ouviu o burburinho já conhecido. O time de futebol passava pelo corredor. A mesma cena de sempre... Eles passam, cumprimentam um ou outro e se vão...

Mas algo no ar estava diferente hoje. Mu não sabia dizer se era o calor mais abafado que antes ou o corredor estava mais vazio que de costume... Apenas que Aldebaran passou por ele acenando, contente, e mostrando o material de física nas mãos em um gesto de confiança.

Mu sorriu de volta. Depois do primeiro sorriso, o gesto se tornou fácil... Sorrir era bom, agradável. Não costumava sorrir antes, mas agora era diferente.

Caminhou também para a sala, o olhar meio distante. Não prestou atenção em meia palavra dita, as imagens bailando em sua mente como um carrossel iluminado. O abraço, o sorriso... O toque quente e os olhos confiantes. Não sabia como, mas era capaz de amá-lo mais e mais cada vez que recordava as cenas.

Passaram assim todos os dias, as mesmas cenas se repetindo... O aceno no corredor, o sorriso em retribuição, a mente divagando em sala de aula. Era mesmo muita sorte de Mu ser inteligente, senão estaria perdido na época das provas.

Todo dia saia da escola e encontrava Aldebaran jogando, a pele mais dourada ainda com o sol do fim do dia. Lindo aos olhos de todos, mas mais lindo ainda aos olhos do ariano.

Correu para casa, Aldebaran havia marcado a aula mais cedo... Quarta feira. Não teria que esperar a semana inteira pelo capitão, mas isso fazia o nervosismo aumentar também... Teria que tomar alguma atitude, havia prometido a si mesmo que o faria. Só não sabia como...

Adormeceu com a pergunta na cabeça, em duvida...

0oo0oo0

A campainha tocava insistentemente e Mu por pouco não caiu das escadas enquanto amarrava a farta cabeleira. Por pouco não dormira demais e era pego de pijamas.

Afobado, ajeitou a barra da blusa, alisando uma parte amarrotada antes de abrir a porta.

-Desculpe o atraso!

-Ah! Tudo bem... Eu achei que tivesse te acordado!-Aldebaran entrava, depositando sobre a mesa a mochila desgastada que costumava carregar para a escola.

Mu riu levemente, imaginando que era mais ou menos assim. Deixou que o outro se sentasse e esperou pelo livro.

O capitão abriu a mochila de onde saíram todos os tipos de papéis amassados e cadernos praticamente em branco, a exceção de algumas pichações e desenhos mal-feitos.

O ariano arregalou os olhos enquanto um Aldebaran muito sem-graça informava que havia esquecido o livro.

-Escuta... Você sabe ao menos que aulas têm hoje?

-Eu? Nunca decorei horário sabe... Sou muito distraído!

-E para que servem esses papéis? Tem uns até do ano passado!- Mu olhava folha por folha, espantado.

-Olha aqui cara... Isso não é da...-Aldebaran começou, já erguendo os punhos. Não por maldade... Era apenas o jeito dos valentões de se defenderem quando se sentiam acuados. Até um rapaz doce como ele precisava recorrer a esses artifícios.

-... Da minha conta, não é? Pode parecer que não mas é sim!-Mu respirou fundo.- Escute, como você espera ir bem na escola se nem sabe se organizar? Pode parecer papo de nerd e é chato, mas o único prejudicado é você! Então se voce quer realmente passar em física tem que começar a estudar de verdade e não correr atrás do prejuízo!

O capitão abriu a boca. Quem se assustava desta vez era ele.

Mu ofegava, deixando um misto de vergonha e raiva se apossar de seu corpo. Podia esquecer agora as chances que tinha com o capitão.

-Me desculpe- Aldebaran abaixou a cabeça de leve, voltando a se sentar.- eu não queria ser rude, eu apenas...

-Tudo bem...-Mu sorriu.- Todos nós às vezes precisamos erguer os punhos contra as pessoas que nos repreendem...

-Você também?-Apoiou os braços na mesa, olhando Mu nos olhos curioso.

-Eu não... Não tenho força física para erguer nem mesmo minha mochila...-Sorriu melancólico.

-Ah... Bom eu havia notado que você é mais magro mas...

-Eu tenho asma... Minha mãe morre de medo que alguma coisa me aconteça...

Foi a vez de Aldebaran se sentir indignado.- Não! Não pode! Se você tem asma, aí sim deve praticar algum esporte... Sei lá, natação...

-Sim eu sei... Mas minha mãe não quer saber... O único exercício que faço é ir daqui para a escola e da escola pra cá... Nada mais.

-Isso não está certo...-O capitão ainda resmungou, abrindo o caderno.

Neste momento, o ariano sentiu uma ânsia tomando seu ser. Talvez fosse agora a hora de dizer!

"Fale Mu, vamos!! É fácil, é só abrir e fechar a boca: 'eu-gosto-de-você!' Pronto!"- Aldebaran...

-Fala- o outro sorriu.

-Eu...- respirou fundo...- eu gosto... Eu posso ver vocês jogando futebol hoje?

-Claro!

E abaixou a cabeça, triste e chateado por não ter conseguido.

Terminou a matéria e foi junto ao colega para a escola.

"Grande porcaria... Sou ridículo!!!"- xingava-se cada vez mais mentalmente. Tinha vontade de pular da janela por tamanha covardia. - " Eu não disse nada droga... Ah mas eu devia ter imaginado... Nunca vou ser capaz de dizer aquilo...Ah droga o que eu faço?"

Olhava de soslaio para o capitão que sorria levemente a seu lado.

"Preciso pensar em um jeito de dizer o que sinto... Mas sem dizer..."-coçou a cabeça por um segundo. "- Já sei! Uma carta! Uma bem bonita... Vou dizer tudo a ele e não vou vacilar como hoje de manhã!" e suspirou aliviado.

A aula de física era a primeira da tarde e Mu sentou-se em seu lugar habitual.

-Bom alunos...- A professora começou- Para testar seus conhecimentos e ver quem anda estudando direitinho em casa, eu decidi fazer um teste surpresa.

Um "COMO?" se fez ser ouvido na sala. Todos os alunos imediatamente retesaram os músculos, nervosos como em qualquer prova surpresa. Mu também estava preocupado, não por ele mesmo, mas por Aldebaran que talvez não estivesse preparado ainda. Sim, tinha revisado a matéria toda a tempo, mas talvez não fosse suficiente. E agora?

-Sem mais nem menos, por favor lápis, borracha e caneta em cima da mesa.- começou a entregar as provas.

Mu escrevia nervosamente, tentando terminar logo e correr para avisar o capitão, mas o tempo era curto. Mal acabou de fazer a ultima conta o sinal soou e a professora tirou a prova de sua mão.

Ainda tentou correr e avisa-lo mas pode ver de relance os cabelos castanhos se dirigindo porta adentro. Era tarde demais.

Passou o resto do dia atordoado, meio preocupado e apreensivo pelo amado. Droga... Precisava tomar alguma atitude! E assim o fez. Pegou uma folha de papel do fichário e com a letra bem caprichada escreveu a tal carta.

Se esforçou ao máximo para explicar direito o que sentia e fazer-se ser entendido.

Assim que o resultado se mostrou satisfatório, dobrou o papel e meteu-o no bolso da calça, correndo para as quadras onde logo encontraria Aldebaran.

Alguns meninos já corriam de um lado para o outro com a bola desgastada, sem compromisso. Mu deixou a mochila em um canto e se sentou na arquibancada vazia, longe das meninas histéricas que causavam nele tanto ciúme.

Estava distraído quando sentiu um par de braços fortes circundando sua cintura e erguendo-o no ar.

-Mu!! Eu te devo minha vida!- Aldebaran rodava o ariano que parecia uma boneca nos braços fortes.- Eu fui bem na prova! A professora disse que se eu for bem ela me dá uns créditos que vão me ajudar a passar de ano!

Mu sorriu, sendo colocado no chão- Fico muito feliz Alde...- E corou pela intimidade a que se permitia, chamando o outro pelo apelido.

O capitão passou a mão nos cabelos do ariano, bagunçando-os e correu ao encontro dos colegas para contar a novidade e começar o jogo.

Todos já se posicionavam quando Aldebaran gritou:

-Quero o Mu no meu time!

Mu rapidamente levantou-se surpreso.

-Não... Alde minha asma...-Ficava nervoso... Denovo estava exposto e tentado.

-Se você não jogar, nunca vai melhorar!-Insistiu.

Mu se deu por vencido. Poderia demorar o quanto quisesse e um joguinho nunca lhe faria para a quadra e se postou ao lado do capitão.

Realmente Mu nunca havia se sentido tão bem! Corria, gritava, tropeçava e ria alto. Nunca havia se permitido a sentimentos tão intensos e sinceros. Já estava escuro quando se despediu dos amigos e foi para casa.

Já estava longe quando um rapaz notou um papel no chão.

-Olha... O Mu deve ter deixado cair, o que será?- E recolheu o papel desdobrando-o cuidadosamente e leu:

_Não me repreenda por ser sincero contigo, eu apenas não me permito mais sofrer._

_Posso parecer uma pessoa leviana ao falar de sentimentos com tão pouco tempo de convivência mas garanto que sempre te admirei de longe. Apenas nunca me fiz notado._

_Sinto-me tolo ao dizer que apenas ao seu lado posso sorrir, mas é a mais pura verdade. Nunca havia me sentido assim, e você é a primeira pessoa para quem me abro desta forma._

_Não se chateie e não se preocupe se não puder corresponder aos meus sentimentos, eu não peço isso. Apenas deixe-me dizer e repetir quantas vezes forem necessárias que te amo. Amo e sempre amei às escondidas. Olhei por você._

_Não quero uma resposta, quero apenas tirar esse peso do meu coração senão não estarei em paz comigo jamais._

_Amo-te, meu amor. Apenas isso. Deixe-me amá-lo e se possível me ame também._

_Mas saiba que eu sempre fui e sempre serei _

_seu mais fiel admirador._

Um "Uiiii" debochado abandonou os lábios dos rapazes que ouviam atentamente a leitura da declaração.

-Nossa! Quem será que escreveu isso pro cara hein? Ta podendo...-Comentou um rapaz.

-Pois é- o outro confirmou- quem escreveu ta gamadão no Mu hein?

Aldebaran ouvia tudo quieto, incrédulo, mas um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto. "Não é de todo mal..."-Pensou consigo mesmo.

-Amanhã eu tenho aula com o Mu- Tomou o bilhete das mãos do amigo, sacudindo-o na frente dos narizes presentes- eu entrego...

Todos concordaram relutantes, com a promessa de que o capitão iria descobrir quem era o autor do bilhete apaixonado.

-Se depender de mim, vão saber amanhã mesmo...- E saiu, relendo o bilhete cuidadosamente.

Claro, havia notado logo a letra caprichada de Mu no bilhete e quando ouviu seu conteúdo só pode chegar a uma conclusão obvia: era Mu que havia escrito e o destinatário era ele.

Nunca havia pensado no professor daquela forma, mas agora que parava para pensar, realmente era um garoto bonito. A fragilidade lhe conferia um ar de pureza e suavidade. Era belo e inteligente. Gostava muito dele...

-Como pôde pensar que nunca teria chance comigo...?- sorriu docemente, prometendo a si mesmo que no dia seguinte falaria com Mu.

0oo0oo0

Aldebaran se esforçou para acordar cedo e ir correndo a casa de Mu. Tocou insistentemente a campainha por longos minutos mas não obteve resposta alguma.

-Talvez tenham saído...-conformou-se.- Vou ter que esperar a aula...É o jeito...

Mas Mu também não apareceu.

Foi assim a semana toda. Ia até a casa dele de manhã e à noite. Tocava a campainha, batia à porta e nada. Na escola todos também se preocupavam com as faltas seguidas de um aluno tão aplicado.

E a culpa insistia em se fazer presente nos pensamentos do capitão. "E se ele não estiver aparecendo porque está com vergonha?", mas algo lhe dizia que não era esse o motivo.

As aulas haviam acabado e Aldebaran caminhava desanimado. Mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria, bateu a campainha da casa abandonada. Uma... Duas... E na terceira vez o som da maçaneta girando foi como um sopro de esperança no coração do taurino.

A mãe de Mu atendeu a porta. O cansaço era palpável e as olheiras profundas e escuras.

-Pois não?-Ela perguntou sonolenta.

-Eu... Eu sou amigo do Mu... Todos estão preocupados, onde ele está?

A mulher suspirou longamente, dando um passo para o lado.- Entre por favor...

Aldebaran atendeu ao pedido, sentando-se no sofá que já lhe era familiar pelas visitas ao ariano.

-Sabe... Mu sempre teve uma saúde muito frágil... Eu procurava evitar que ele se esforçasse demais mesmo sabendo que era errado, mas eu tinha medo...-Uma lágrima desceu furtiva pelo rosto pálido, acompanhada de um soluço- Ele... Ele apareceu um dia ofegante, cansado... Disse que não era nada, mas... Mas ele amanheceu sem conseguir falar e levamos ele para o hospital.

Um nó pareceu prender a garganta do capitão na hora. Tudo... Tudo era culpa dele...

-Os médicos acharam melhor interna-lo...

Mesmo alguém forte e sensato como Aldebaran as vezes se deixa levar pelas emoções. Uma, duas, três... Uma sucessão de lágrimas correram pelo rosto do taurino enquanto a face adquiria um tom rubro. O desespero tomou conta da mente do capitão que já não se continha.

-Ele está bem?-Perguntou inseguro, a voz saindo baixa e triste.

-Não sabemos... Os médicos ainda estão esperando que ele reaja às drogas mas... Até agora nada...

Aldebaran se sentia culpado. Havia sido ele a pedir para Mu entrar no time, mesmo a contra-gosto. Sabia que o outro não iria negar. Droga... "Porque justo agora que tudo poderia dar certo - pensava- acontece uma coisa dessas?"

-Senhora... Eu posso visitá-lo? Por favor diga que sim...

-Claro- ela sorriu-Mu vai ficar feliz em ver outras pessoas lá... Ele se sentia tão só...

-Então espere aqui... Eu vou lá em casa trocar de roupa e volto!- E correu, desesperado, as lágrimas embaçando a visão mas não interrompendo a corrida veloz em direção ao destino. Agora estava certo de que Mu era muito especial. Não queria perdê-lo agora.

Tão logo se viu caminhando pelos corredores esbranquiçados do hospital, Aldebaran sentiu a agonia toma-lo novamente.

Imaginava Mu, naquele lugar horrível que cheirava a formol que nada combinava com sua suavidade tão viva. Bateu inseguro na porta branca e ouviu uma voz fraquinha responder lá de dentro.

Empurrou a porta, deparando-se com o ariano estendido na cama, cercado de aparelhos e monitores. As olheiras eram tão profundas quanto as da mãe e o brilho do olhar já não era o mesmo. Fosco, quase apagado...

-Mu eu...- Esforçava-se para não chorar na frente do menino- eu achei isto e...

Mu sorriu, tomando entre os dedos o bilhete que escrevera com tanto carinho para o amado.

-Então você sabe- A voz rouca, baixa afirmava. Mesmo assim um sorriso tranqüilo ornava a face delicada.

-Mu eu... Eu quero te dizer que...

-Posso morrer feliz agora...-Mu continuava, ausente...

-Não diga isso- Aldebaran se desesperava, tentando traze-lo de volta a realidade.-Você não vai morrer agora! Tem muita coisa para viver! NÓS temos muita coisa para viver!

O sorriso de Mu alargou-se iluminando o rosto sem vida- Então isso significa que eu tenho chance?

-Você sempre teve Mu... Se tivesse aparecido antes na minha vida eu... Eu teria cuidado para que nada disso acontecesse...

-Alde não se culpe... Isso não foi...- Mas a tosse violenta impediu que o ariano completasse a fala. Novamente a palidez tomava o rosto bonito e Mu plantava os olhos em algum ponto distante, como se admirasse algo que Aldebaran não podia ver mas mesmo assim temia.

-Senhor- A enfermeira chamou- Por favor, o horário de visitas acabou... Somente familiares agora...

O capitão ainda olhou para Mu, como se tentasse captar algum sinal de vida, mas os olhos se fechavam lentamente.

Foi para casa com o coração apertado e a promessa de que voltaria no dia seguinte.

0oo0oo0

Tão logo foi possível, Aldebaran já corria pelo estacionamento que dava acesso a portaria do hospital. Havia acordado cedo e não pretendia ir a aula naquele dia.

Apressou a senhora que monitorava as entradas e saídas e tomou o elevador. Batia o pé violentamente no carpete que cobria o chão até ouvir a voz do computador que informava os andares.

"_décimo quarto andar"-_ Ela dizia.

Correu, correu o mais rápido que pôde, quase atropelando uma enfermeira que levava uma bandeja ao quarto no meio do corredor.

Parou em frente a porta sentindo o coração bater violentamente. Girou a maçaneta e se deparou com a cama vazia. Nada. Nem sinal de vida. Nem no banheiro... Em parte alguma.

Não entendia nada... Onde estava Mu? Até ontem ele estava ali, cercado de aparelhos e líquidos e agora... Onde havia se metido?

Uma enfermeira passou pelo quarto, avistando Aldebaran:

-Senhor, posso ajuda-lo?-perguntou friamente.

-O rapaz... Que estava aqui... Onde está?-Indagou com dificuldade.

Ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos, por trás dos finos óculos, e disse com a mesma frieza de antes.-Ele já se foi senhor...-E saiu apressada. Tinha mais coisa as a fazer.

O chão sumiu sob os pés do capitão -Não... Não pode ser Mu! Mu por favor...- Ajoelhou-se em frente à cama, chorando copiosamente. Alisava com os dedos fortes o lençol branco que cobria a cama agora vazia.

-Aldebaran?- Uma voz fina o chamava na direção da porta. Virou-se bruscamente e as lágrimas de alívio puderam enfim brotar.

-Mu!! Mu você está bem!-E correu na direção do ariano que se apoiava com dificuldade na porta, abraçando-o com força, sentindo o corpo fino por entre seus braços como quisera tanto fazer naqueles dias de sofrimento.

-Eu vi você correndo pelo corredor, mas minha voz ainda está fraca, você não me ouviu...

Aldebaran alisava os cabelos lilases desesperadamente, procurando se certificar de que Mu estava mesmo ali.- A enfermeira disse que você havia ido... Eu pensei que você tivesse...

-Ah... Não bobo... Eu recebi alta! Por isso ela disse que eu havia ido...

-Ma sua mãe estava desesperada, chorando, dizendo que você não conseguia falar...

-Você sabe que minha mãe adora exagerar Alde... Minhas amídalas estavam inflamadas, por isso eu estava rouco...-Mu agora ria do desespero do colega que agora começava a se sentir um grande tolo.- Tiraram as minhas amídalas e eu tive que passar a semana tomando sorvete! Foi bom...

-E porque ontem você estava com aquela cara, dizendo que ia morrer e tudo mais?

-Você acha que eu perderia a chance de tirar uma com a sua cara depois de tudo que me fez passar?- Mu piscou maroto.

-Mu seu...Seu...-Aldebaran não sabia se ria ou se batia no rapaz que ria abertamente agora. Gostava tanto do riso de Mu... E sabia que era só ele que podia ouvir aquele riso cristalino. Quando soube que Mu gostava dele ficou contente, achava-o um rapaz bonito, atraente, mas como qualquer outro... Só foi perceber a preciosidade daquele rapaz franzino de olhos safira e cabelos lilases quando esteve a ponto de perdê-lo.

Tratou de bater a porta com força e empurrar Mu contra a madeira leve.-Pois quem mais sofreu fui eu senhor Mu... E sabe... No meu time quem atrapalha os outros recebe castigo...

Mu virou o rosto, vermelho mas ainda rindo.- E qual será meu castigo?

Aldebaran tomou o rosto claro entre os dedos, acariciando o queixo fino delicadamente.- Um castigo merecido...- e beijou os lábios rosados, deliciado com os movimentos calmos de Mu e com o sabor doce da boca pequena. Alisava o cabelo agora mal cuidado mas brilhante e liso enquanto empurrava o outro com mais força contra a porta.

-Promete...- Disse por entre o beijo- que não me assusta assim de novo?

-Só se você prometer que fica comigo...

Aldebaran abraçou Mu com força, assegurando-se de que ele não escaparia nunca mais.- Eu? E perder o meu mais fiel admirador...? Nem pensar!

**FIM**

**Cosmo Talk!:**

(Suspira) AEEE...AEEE... Nem acredito que acabei! Puxa se eu tivesse paciência eu iria reler essa fic... Mas dezoito páginas de word são de matar! XD todo mundo sabe que eu nunca leio o que escrevo e essa fic não vai fugir a regra mais uma vez... Apesar de ela fugir de outras maneiras...

Eu resolvi dar uma de Machado de Assis nessa fic, mas não acho que alguém tenha reparado... Eu fiz de tal modo a preparar todo mundo pro sustinho do final... Nem sei se assustou XD mas eu morri de aflição quando escrevi...

Eu procurei descrever bem as cenas do hospital também, pra passar a sensação de angustia que hospital dá... Aliás ODEIO hospitais... Odeio aquele corredor branco fedido! Ainda bem que eu vou de vez em nunca! Espero não precisar ir pra nada ao estilo Mu ali XD

Fiquei com uma sensação engraçada sobre essa fic... Em um momento ela estava muito parecida com a "Anjos do Natal" da Anne, mas eu mudei... Não era nem será jamais minha intenção copiar a fic de alguém... tenho muita imaginação, obrigada.

Enfim... Já é tarde da noite e meus olhos doem... escrevi tudo quase de uma vez mas amei o resultado... Tomara que agrade!

Beijos aos leitores!


End file.
